La trousse
by Millama
Summary: Fred et Georges sont seuls au Terrier, et Fred avait confié sa trousse à Georges...hum...mauvaise ou bonne idée?


**La trousse.**

**"BOUM"**

_ GEORGES !

Le hurlement avait raisonné dans le Terrier comme dans une grotte. Le dénommé Georges se cacha dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son jumeau, littéralement mort de rire. Le jumeau en question, Fred, monta d'un pas lourd de rage les escaliers en bois, faisant trembler les étages. Heureusement que le reste de la famille Weasley était partit pour quelques jours, sinon Molly Weasley – leur mère – aurait sûrement transformé Fred en souris pour le faire se tenir tranquille.

Georges tenta d'étouffer un rire, mais la rage apparente et très nettement audible de son double était si forte et puissante qu'il faillit s'étrangler et il dût prendre une gorgée d'air bruyante. Il sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues tellement son fou rire était puissant.

_ JE VAIS T'ETRIPER ! Tu t'es caché où Georges ! Espèce de POUFSOUFFLE ! Lâche ! Traître !

Le roux s'étrangla de rire en montant dans le lit jumeaux, se cachant comme il le pouvait dans le lit du dessus.

_ Pourquoi ? POURQUOI tu as foutu un des pétards surprises DANS MA TROUSSE ?! LES BONBONS DE LA BOITE A FLEGME SONT FOUTUS!

Aïe. Georges n'avait pas prévu de dommages collatéraux. Pas grave. Ils en refabriqueraient après.

_ JE ME VENGERAIS !

Et les pas, au lieu de continuer à monter, repartirent en sens inverse. Qu'était en train de faire Fred ? Georges resta planté là à attendre la venue de son frère, le cœur battant, mais rien ne vînt. Méfiant, il attendit quelques minutes avant de finalement descendre du lit. Il s'approcha lentement de la porte, mais rien ne se produit, il l'ouvrit, toujours rien. Pas d'explosion, pas de bruits, de morve ou marécage installé dans le couloir. Surprit et de plus en plus effrayé par ce que pourrait bien lui faire son jumeau (il savait que plus la vengeance était repoussée, plus il prendrait cher), il sortit dans le couloir. A part eux, le Terrier était vide. Et il savait que Fred en profiterait pour se venger de façon atroce. Il déglûtit.

Ou peut-être pas...

Il descendit les marches, testant chacune d'entre elles minutieusement de peur que son frère ait mit un farce-marécage sur l'une d'elles. Enfin, arrivé au bas de l'escalier, il était encore entier et la maison était toujours aussi silencieuse. Son cœur accéléra. Il inspira un grand coup, entra dans la cuisine à pat lent et s'arrêta pour analyser l'environnement. Sur la table de la cuisine, immense, trônait la trousse de son frère, complètement explosée et brûlée. Georges ricana, elle ressemblait à un choux-fleur noir. Son pétard avait très bien fonctionné, il serait prêt à la vente dans quelques jours et...

_ NINJA!

Il eût tout juste le temps de se retourner, son double lui sautait dessus et il le récupéra de justesse.

_ Tes réflexes sont très bons Georges, commenta Fred faisant rire son frère.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et tout rire, toutes paroles, toutes pensées s'envolèrent. Fred se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis prit d'une impulsion, il posa sa bouche contre celle de son jumeau. Le baiser sembla durer de longues minutes, mais ne prit en vérité qu'une ou deux secondes. Fred se recula, mettant fin au baiser, ayant soudain envie de fuir. Que venait-il de faire ? Il essaya de se dégager, mais Georges le plaqua contre le mur de la cuisine et l'embrassa à son tour. Non pas d'un simple baiser, mais un baiser remplit de tendresse, d'envie, de désir. Georges passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Fred demandant accès à sa bouche, ce qu'il lui accorda. La température dans la pièce augmenta d'un cran et leurs gémissements se mêlèrent, envahissants la pièce. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, les yeux noirs d'un besoin encore inassouvi.

_ Je brûlerais autant de trousse qu'il se peut si c'est comme ça que tu te venges, haleta Georges.

Fred éclata de rire et Georges mêla son rire au sien. Fred le repoussa gentiment, descendant de ses bras minces mais puissant, et il lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers leur chambre avec un clin d'oeil coquin.

_Oui, j'en brûlerais des dizaines si il le faut..._


End file.
